


Tingles

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: Bedsharing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad movies, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: It’s all fun and games until you fall asleep on the couch with a certain Winchester.





	Tingles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is at the end, to avoid spoiling the whole thing.

(Gif Source: [x](http://canonspngifs.tumblr.com/post/151917162247/720-the-girl-with-the-dungeons-and-dragons))

It’s a late night, and you’re spread out on the dinky brown couch at some motel in Utah, warm and fuzzy as you and the boys take turns drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. It’s easy, the companionship and camaraderie you three share after a job well done. The tv is playing some movie that features bad CGI pterodactyls, all dubbed in spanish, but the three of you don’t mind. Rather, you take turns making up your own dialogue for the characters, saying the most ridiculous stuff just to make the others laugh.

The night wears on and Sam’s sitting next to you, his thigh pushing up against your knee. He says nothing, just hooks an arm under your knees and swivels you until your legs drape over his lap. You watch him carefully, but he’s acting as if he’s done this before, as if this wasn’t entirely new for the two of you. His smile dimples as he laughs at whatever crack Dean’s made, one of his hands holding your knee, the other holding your shin and thumbing over your calf. It speaks of intimacy and care at a level you’d never shared before, yet you’re loathe to point it out lest he stop. So you say nothing. You laze around comfortably, passing the old bottle of Johnnie Walker around and settling into the new familiarity.

The next thing you know, you’re waking up to a solid weight pinning you to the old couch, warm breath breezing across your neck in long, slow huffs. It’s the mass of hair that gives him away, your hand in the hair at the nape of his neck there of its own accord. He’s laying on top of you, his hips pressed between your legs hitched over his own. The heat radiating from him is nearly too much, but the cool morning air is enough to leave you comfortably warmed beneath him. You feel safe in a way you hadn’t in years, not since you were little.

You shift a little, looking over the room only to see Dean sound asleep and snoring softly on his bed, still fully clothed and like he’d only managed to make it partially onto the bed. It’s so typically him that you chuckle softly, jarring the sleeping moose awake.

His head lifts a little so he can see you past your chin, and you smile, your hand still secure in his hair. He just smiles back, and faceplants into you neck again, grumbling a low ‘morning’.

“Morning,” you croak, your voice a little worn from all the whiskey you’d drank. Belatedly, you wish for some water, but your mind favors thinking about the Winchester on top of you instead. The warm, sleepy, snuggly Winchester on top of you. “You fell asleep on me.”

“Mmmm,” he hums into your neck, seemingly content to stay there as long as he pleases- which is more than fine by you. “Y'don’t seem to mind.”

You smile because you’d happily lay here like this for hours, “Nah. Don’t think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: We fell asleep on the couch together on accident, how did my hand end up in your hair? Were you breathing on my neck?! (Why did I get tingly???????)_
> 
> Be sure to check me out on tumblr too! [lipstickandwhiskey.tumblr.com](https://lipstickandwhiskey.tumblr.com)


End file.
